


A More Personal History

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale are enjoying their retirement when Adam Young pays them an unexpected visit to seek help with his homeworkIt goes about as well as you might expect





	A More Personal History

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the opening to this and then like a day later I finally found a plot to go with it 
> 
> Thanks to the lovely [Tesria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesria/pseuds/Tesria) for being my beta!

It happened two months after they moved to the South Downs.

Aziraphale was sat on a sun lounger on the patio, reading one of his favourite books while Crowley was murmuring threats to the azaleas. 

That's when Adam popped in for a chat.

"Hi!" He said cheerfully from where he appeared in the middle of the garden with Dog in his lap.

Aziraphale dropped his book in his lap and Crowley fell into the geraniums with a cry of "Fuck me!"

"Good lord!" Aziraphale exclaimed as he sat up straight.

"You got to keep your powers!? WHY DID YOU GET TO KEEP YOUR POWERS!?" Crowley was about 5 seconds away from a panic attack as he disentangled himself from his flowers.

"Why wouldn't I?" Adam asked with a tilt of his head.

Crowley spluttered indignantly and incoherently, with wild arm gestures towards Adam.

"What he means Adam, is that we rather thought that with Satan no longer being your father…" Aziraphale trailed off a bit sheepishly, but hoped it was clear.

"Lots of people aren't my dad. Don't see what that has to do with anything. Don't see how people not being my dad changes who I am." 

There was a logic there, but not one that someone not 11 years of age was able to fully grasp.

Aziraphale opened his mouth to reply, then closed it again with a slight frown as he tried to formulate an answer.

“Why are you  _ here  _ you little ssh-brat?” Crowley hissed as he miracled away his gardening gloves and apron. 

“We-ell~” Adam drawled leaning back, “School started up and Mrs. Rank has given us a project to do on someone famous from history. I thought I could ask you guys for help. Since you’re both old.” 

Both Crowley and Aziraphale spluttered indignantly at that, but Adam ignored them as he produced a grubby piece of paper from his pocket. 

“It’s gotta be someone from this list, so just tell me what you know about them and I’ll make notes, then pick whichever one I like best,” Adam continued as if the demon and angel had already agreed.

“Make notes on what?” Crowley asked sarcastically as he crossed his arms, and glared through his sunglasses at the former antichrist. He did not like having his menacing time interrupted, even less now that it was followed by Aziraphale whispering compliments and sweet nothings to the plants after he thought Crowley had gone. 

Adam gave the demon a withering look, pulled his phone from his pocket and waved it with exaggerated patience.

“I’m  _ eleven _ you know.” Only a child could imbue their voice with more scorn then an actual demon. 

Aziraphale cleared his throat diplomatically. 

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to assist. Though I don’t know how much help we’d be…” 

“Brilliant!” Adam immediately perked up. Crowley rolled his eyes, but then Aziraphale gave him that  _ look  _ and immediately his objections crumbled. 

“Fine!” he sighed, throwing his arms up dramatically, “Let's get this over with. He walked over to the chair he’d left beside Aziraphale’s, and immediately threw one of his legs over an arm. He was helping, but was blessed if he was going to sit properly. 

He steadfastly ignored the amused look Aziraphale shot him. 

“Okay please ask away Adam,” the Angel prompted.

“Okay so! Emmeline Pankhurst!” 

The angel blinked at the boy. 

“Who?” 

“You remember her, Angel. She was that woman you helped print pamphlets for in the backroom of your shop. The angry one who threw bricks because she couldn’t vote,” Crowley provided.

“But I did that for Ethel. Ethel was really a very strong person. She knew exactly who she was and wasn’t afraid to fight for what she wanted. She was a good friend… But I was aware she had a girlfriend she called 'her Emmy'? Maybe that was his Ms. Pankhurst? I didn’t really follow their campaign too closely. Though of course I believed in their goals - not letting women vote was just absurd - but their methods… tsk… I was surprised by Ethel, but love can make you blind to your partner’s faults,” Aziraphale said with a glance at Crowley and a smile.

He miracled a bottle of perfectly chilled Marques De Murrieta Cast Ygay Bl and two wine glasses, and carefully poured out a serving for himself and Crowley. After some added thought he miracled a bottle of chocolate milk for Adam, who accepted it with a grin.

“He’s going to spoil his dinner Angel,” Crowley admonished as he accepted his glass, then swirled his wine gently before taking a drink. Adam looked at him expectantly and Crowley sighed dramatically.

“Well  _ I _ stayed away from all that business. The whole thing was too involved for it to be anything other than fully human. I did get a pleased note for causing discord for that though so it was all good,” Crowley added with some reluctance.

Adam made a face.

“All you’ve said is that she was a lesbian!” He complained.

“Bisexual is probably closer to the correct term, though it’s a bit anachronistic-” Crowley started.

“Is there a problem with that?” Aziraphale broke in sharply. So sharply both Adam and Crowley looked at him in surprise.

“...No?” Adam began “It’s just it’s not enough information to do a project on you know?” 

“Yes.  _ Well. _ ” Aziraphale took a sip of his wine a bit primly. 

“Sir Francis Bacon?” Adam continued.

“A damned good card player.” Crowley said with a raise of his glass. “But a terrible flirt” 

“Oh dear did he try it on with you as well?” 

“Well, you know how that rake was.”

“Okay but what about his historical contributions?” Adam prompted.

The demon and angel thought it over.

“I think Aziraphale accidentally encouraged him to develop the scientific method, but I took credit so he wouldn’t get in trouble,” Crowley said eventually. Aziraphale slowly nodded in agreement.

“Why would Aziraphale get in trouble?” Adam asked.

“Because Heaven is full of pricks.” 

“Crowley!”

“Am I wrong?” Crowley demanded.

There was a long pause.

“...I wouldn’t say  _ God  _ was a  _ prick _ . Just… Ineffable,” Aziraphale protested weakly into his wine.

“...Issac Newton?” 

“He stuck a  _ needle  _ into his  _ eye socket, _ ” Crowley almost spilled wine as he gesticulated angrily. 

“Now be fair, my dear. He was really struggling with his attraction to that one friend of his. He couldn’t accept that, which encouraged his… Rash actions. And besides he just wanted to know what would happen,” Aziraphale said with an expression that said quite clearly what he really thought of such an action.

“He’s lucky we were there that day and nothing permanent actually happened,” Crowley grumbled.

“Why were you there?” Adam asked.

“Cambridge has really good dinners” Aziraphale said like that explained anything. 

Adam was beginning to regret coming.

“...Sir Francis Drake?”

“Cheats at bowls and a terrible kisser,” both said in unison.

Aziraphale made a face as Crowley snorted.

“Pirates,” they said together, once again in a tone that suggested something Adam didn’t quite understand. 

“You’re both useless!” Adam cried tossing his phone down on the grass, “All you’ve told me is they are all gay- er… Not straight,” Adam amended that last statement at a raised eyebrow from Crowley.

“Like I’m not like a homophobe or anything. It’s 2019 you know? Also Pepper would  _ literally kill me. _ It’s just I can’t do a project on just THAT!” Adam moaned as he flopped back on the grass.

“Why ever not?” Aziraphale asked.

“What?” Adam raised his head to eye the angel suspiciously. 

“That’s a good idea angel.” Crowley smiled at Aziraphale with all the fondness in the world. “Do a project about how their queerness has been erased through history. I bet that girl child you’re associated with would help you,” he continued turning a not at all fond gaze on Adam.

Adam sat up and looked thoughtful.

“I could get Brian and Wensleydale in on it too,” he mused, “We could each pick one and get Pepper’s mum to help us” 

“Were we not help?” Aziraphale asked a little hurt.

Adam gave him a flat look.

“No you weren’t. What exactly do you remember about history anyway?”

Both of their expressions went blank and as they tried to think of an answer that wasn’t just the other’s name. 

Adam stared back at them.

“.... _ Ah. _ Nevermind. I should have guessed” 

Aziraphale and Crowley very much did not want to look at each other.

“Well,” Adam stood up, “I should get back before dinner. I’ll probably pop back in again sometime. There must be  _ something _ you can help me with homework wise.”

The former antichrist took a moment to think about that.

“No, actually probably not.”

“Well… That  _ may _ be true.” Aziraphale had wished to refute it, but he didn’t think it wise to lie to someone who could potentially read his mind. “But you are welcome to come again if you wish! Even if it’s just for tea.”

“What!?  _ Angel!” _

“Do you want him out there loose with those powers and lose track of him completely  _ again!?” _ Aziraphale whispered hotly to the demon.

Crowley opened his mouth, paused, then closed it again and retreated back into the chair with his arms folded sullenly over his chest. His wine glass barely clung onto with the fingers of one of his hands.

“I might take you up on that,” Adam said with a wave. “Come on, Dog. Let’s get home.” 

And with that they were gone.

They stared at the patch of grass where the golden haired boy had been.

“Well… That was….”

“Terrifying? Horrible? Awkward?” Crowley offered.

“...Interesting,” Aziraphale settled on.

They sat in silence watching the coming sunset and sipped at their wine.

“Francis was really a shit kisser though, wasn’t he, Angel?”

“Really quite an unpleasant little man in all respects.” 

Crowley snorted his agreement before reaching out for Aziraphale, the angel meeting him halfway so their joined hands hung between their chairs. 

“Damnit.”

“Mm?”

“I forgot to threaten the roses.”


End file.
